Karakuri Ice
by Ryan Roach
Summary: An ice wizard who has a few... darker qualities. Will he be able to make amends with his past and control his rage? Even I don't know yet. rated T for my later chapters
1. Prologue (kinda)

I was just sitting there listening to my favorite songs when I'm feeling _dark_ I can't describe the feelings I have when I'm like this they're just there. Anyway the song is called Karakuri Burst by Rin and Len Kagamine. Most kids have a playlist for parties and hanging out but I had one labeled **darkness**. I think I can describe it now that I've acted upon it. It's a cold rage. I discovered just what I can do with this rage since Merle found me. It was about a week ago that Merle Ambrose showed up at my house and started teaching me how to turn the rage into a cold burst.

Now I'm in classes with other kids like me except they use the happy memories of playing in the snow and ice skating I use my cold anger to summon monsters even stronger than theirs but also slightly altered. They are made of black ice instead of the white or blue of the others. I know one other thing they don't and that is the _Karakuri blast, _a blast of all his rage only to be used in emergencies.

You get past all that and I was really nice. Unlike most ice students he had brown hair with a few natural blew streaks in it. He wore the ice snakes wraps which gave him a hood shaped like a snakes face; It was the same on the ends of his sleeves. The colors he wore were light blue and black to set himself out. His wand had been personally made so I could use the _Karakuri blast_ so it had a shaft made of onyx and a sapphire dragon head at the top. On top of my amazing-ness I had to wear glasses.

I guess I haven't even told you my name yet, well its Romulus Bruner. I have very kissable lips (just kidding), a nose that might be a just a _little_ too big. My hair is fairly long, like Justin beibers without the 2-hours of work; really I just sweep my bangs to the side. My eyes change color in the light so sometimes they're gold, others they're dark brown. Well I guess this is just my intro to you so I'll be back with a new chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! You ready to go?" I yelled to Emma as I walked up to her house. "Come on, were supposed to be there soon." As soon as I walked into the house I knew something was wrong. First off, there wasn't any music playing and she said yesterday that she couldn't stand silence. Second, every room was dark even though it was 1 in the afternoon. Thirdly, Emma was on her back crying in her room. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay dumb ass?" she said showing that her side was bleeding. "Please help me. My ex-boyfriend showed up and we got in a fight, then this happened."

"Ya, don't worry I'll carry you over to the life school to get you healed up" I said as I lifted her in my arms careful not to touch the wound. With my luck it would just freeze over as soon as I touched it.

"Can you cast an ice beetle to get us there faster? It's a 5 minute walk, and if you add my weight it's 10 minutes." Emma asked as I walked out the door.

"Definitely, just give me a second" I said pulling out my wand. As I started to make the symbol in the air the air around me got colder and a patch of ice appeared on the ground. Out of the ice came an ice beetle that was all black. After I put Emma on his back and started riding I kept worrying whether she would make it. But I'd just met her the other day. Why should I care if she got through this? Once she was okay he would find out who that guy was and get payback. Then it happened again his rage was growing at a very steady pace. If he kept this up he'd blow in an hour… maybe even less. "Someone please help my friends been hurt!"

"Can you tell us what happened?" A boy in green asked walking up to me. "If we don't know we might use the wrong spell."

"She said she got stabbed and that's all I know, excuse me I need some air" I said running out the door. As I got outside I wondered if I could use my rage to make a spell even stronger. "Let's give it a try." It started as a feeling of anger and started progressing until I got to the point where I started casting a spell and instead of the air freezing I started to rise off the ground with black and blue flames at my feet. It was too late, he'd overpowered the spell and it was going to consume him.

"Glenn get out here, we need to help this kid out" a girl said running up. "Don't worry we got this."

"I'm here, what the? Quick we have to fuse if this is going to work." Glenn said

"Right, transcend the confines of life and death." After she said that she and Glenn became this weird green guy that was seven feet tall.

"If you don't wish to be destroyed you'll get back now. This power too much for anyone to handle besides myself" I said in a voice much darker than my own. Then I simply threw the spell and an ice colossus popped up but he was thinner and had wings like a demon. "This is the guardian to the frozen land of purgatory, he doesn't let anyone alive out, and only god can defeat him. Do you have god with you? I didn't think so." At this point it was even me saying these things it was some other part of me, it was the rage.

"Suit yourself, but we never go for the monster, we go for the source of its power. The caster" the man said in a double voice. "Go, son of all that is right and just! Weigh the soul of this poor child and return him to light!" he yelled.

"It's useless, I'm already gone." But I spoke to soon, a man with scales popped up in front of me he was wearing a white robe with a gold and red sash on. His hair was grey like white ash but his eyes were the most brilliant blue that had ever existed.

"Your soul has been weighed and you shall be saved… once" the man in white spoke in my ear. He disappeared in a flash of light and I stood there back to my normal self. But I felt cleansed somehow. A saw a green light and the two kids ran up.

"Hey you alright kid?" the girl said. That's all I heard before I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up I saw Emma in the bed next to mine passed out with a bandage around her waist then I looked at myself and got really scared. I had a bandage around my chest and it was still wet with blood while my arms and legs had burns all the way around them. "Excuse me but how long have I been out?" I asked the man at the other end of the room.

"About a day and a half, your chest is healing faster than we imagined. You'll be out of here by tomorrow morning. Your friend is taking one last rest then we're releasing her. You two need to take care of one another for awhile." The man (I guess he's a doctor) stated.

"Thanks; do you know how my chest got like this? I know how I got burned but the chest is a mystery" I asked.

"You had a gash when Glenn and Reyna brought you in. you're quite lucky, another minute and we would have had to do surgery to get the flesh off" he said. After we talked for a little longer Emma woke up from our noise.

"Oh my head. Quick, what time and year is it?" She asked.

"It's 4:30 and the year is the same. You're fine if you want to get your things together and leave" said Dr. Logan (I learned his name while we talked).

"You know what. I think I'll stay here until Romulus gets released. If I go back and my ex is waiting I'll need help." She said giving me a little smile. "One question. What happened to you Rom?"

"Well his chart says that he had too much power stored up in his system for his _condition_ don't worry I'm the only one who knows. Merle assigned me to you" he stated.

**See you guys next time for another chapter**

_please put my great-grandmother Mary Bruner in your prayers. She died at 6pm on July 21st this year_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! You ready to go?" I yelled to Emma as I walked up to her house. "Come on, were supposed to be there soon." As soon as I walked into the house I knew something was wrong. First off, there wasn't any music playing and she said yesterday that she couldn't stand silence. Second, every room was dark even though it was 1 in the afternoon. Thirdly, Emma was on her back crying in her room. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay dumb ass?" she said showing that her side was bleeding. "Please help me. My ex-boyfriend showed up and we got in a fight, then this happened."

"Ya, don't worry I'll carry you over to the life school to get you healed up" I said as I lifted her in my arms careful not to touch the wound. With my luck it would just freeze over as soon as I touched it.

"Can you cast an ice beetle to get us there faster? It's a 5 minute walk, and if you add my weight it's 10 minutes." Emma asked as I walked out the door.

"Definitely, just give me a second" I said pulling out my wand. As I started to make the symbol in the air the air around me got colder and a patch of ice appeared on the ground. Out of the ice came an ice beetle that was all black. After I put Emma on his back and started riding I kept worrying whether she would make it. But I'd just met her the other day. Why should I care if she got through this? Once she was okay he would find out who that guy was and get payback. Then it happened again his rage was growing at a very steady pace. If he kept this up he'd blow in an hour… maybe even less. "Someone please help my friends been hurt!"

"Can you tell us what happened?" A boy in green asked walking up to me. "If we don't know we might use the wrong spell."

"She said she got stabbed and that's all I know, excuse me I need some air" I said running out the door. As I got outside I wondered if I could use my rage to make a spell even stronger. "Let's give it a try." It started as a feeling of anger and started progressing until I got to the point where I started casting a spell and instead of the air freezing I started to rise off the ground with black and blue flames at my feet. It was too late, he'd overpowered the spell and it was going to consume him.

"Glenn get out here, we need to help this kid out" a girl said running up. "Don't worry we got this."

"I'm here, what the? Quick we have to fuse if this is going to work." Glenn said

"Right, transcend the confines of life and death." After she said that she and Glenn became this weird green guy that was seven feet tall.

"If you don't wish to be destroyed you'll get back now. This power too much for anyone to handle besides myself" I said in a voice much darker than my own. Then I simply threw the spell and an ice colossus popped up but he was thinner and had wings like a demon. "This is the guardian to the frozen land of purgatory, he doesn't let anyone alive out, and only god can defeat him. Do you have god with you? I didn't think so." At this point it was even me saying these things it was some other part of me, it was the rage.

"Suit yourself, but we never go for the monster, we go for the source of its power. The caster" the man said in a double voice. "Go, son of all that is right and just! Weigh the soul of this poor child and return him to light!" he yelled.

"It's useless, I'm already gone." But I spoke to soon, a man with scales popped up in front of me he was wearing a white robe with a gold and red sash on. His hair was grey like white ash but his eyes were the most brilliant blue that had ever existed.

"Your soul has been weighed and you shall be saved… once" the man in white spoke in my ear. He disappeared in a flash of light and I stood there back to my normal self. But I felt cleansed somehow. A saw a green light and the two kids ran up.

"Hey you alright kid?" the girl said. That's all I heard before I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up I saw Emma in the bed next to mine passed out with a bandage around her waist then I looked at myself and got really scared. I had a bandage around my chest and it was still wet with blood while my arms and legs had burns all the way around them. "Excuse me but how long have I been out?" I asked the man at the other end of the room.

"About a day and a half, your chest is healing faster than we imagined. You'll be out of here by tomorrow morning. Your friend is taking one last rest then we're releasing her. You two need to take care of one another for awhile." The man (I guess he's a doctor) stated.

"Thanks; do you know how my chest got like this? I know how I got burned but the chest is a mystery" I asked.

"You had a gash when Glenn and Reyna brought you in. you're quite lucky, another minute and we would have had to do surgery to get the flesh off" he said. After we talked for a little longer Emma woke up from our noise.

"Oh my head. Quick, what time and year is it?" She asked.

"It's 4:30 and the year is the same. You're fine if you want to get your things together and leave" said Dr. Logan (I learned his name while we talked).

"You know what. I think I'll stay here until Romulus gets released. If I go back and my ex is waiting I'll need help." She said giving me a little smile. "One question. What happened to you Rom?"

"Well his chart says that he had too much power stored up in his system for his _condition_ don't worry I'm the only one who knows. Merle assigned me to you" he stated.

**See you guys next time for another chapter**

_please put my great-grandmother Mary Bruner in your prayers. She died at 6pm on July 21st this year_


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean by assigned?" I ask him. After about a few minutes he explained that my condition meant I needed a doctor who specializes in burns. We sat there for a few moments to let that sit in.

"You know I actually used to treat your father for that same problem. He was a remarkable man, but the day your mother died he went on a rampage."

"What was his name? I have my adoptive parents but that's all I can remember" I ask. I wasn't lying; the adoption agency said that a man in strange clothes had brought me to the door one night. They said he had dark lifeless eyes and was pale as ice with jet black hair.

"Unfortunately most wizards do not speak his name with out a pang of fear that he will find them, I am one such wizard" he commented with a blank face. "Enough sad tales: its time to get you out of here Emma."

"Alright, see you later?" she asked. "Hopefully next time we won't have to go to a hospital."

"Ya, don't ever scare me like that again, k?" I say sitting up and stretching my arms.

"Deal, and thanks for saving me." She pecked me on the cheek and then walked out of the room. _Why can't I have been normal? Being with her would be so much simpler._ put something into my I.V. drip and I was out like a light.

_The next day_

"Wake up Romulus, you're all healed up." Said starting to help me stand up. "Keep in mind that your body isn't what it used to be. Your muscles got a giant work out and now that they're healed you are much stronger. Until you know how strong don't put to much strain on yourself."

"Thanks Doc. It's Monday right?" I ask putting my clothes on. "Ya, it is. How I'm going to get to class in time?"

"Merle dropped by last night and asked me to give you this" he said opening the door for me. In front of me was a frostfang tiger. The tiger looked up at me and gave a little bow with his head. "What are you going to name him" asked.

"Name? Let me think here. How about, Zayden?" I ask the tiger and he nods his head. "Zayden it is, lets get going." I hop on his back and we take off at incredible speed. I get outside the ice school just as the bell is about to go off. I tie Zayden next to the other mounts and head inside.

"Welcome back Romulus! How are you feeling?" asks professor Greyrose. I give her a little nod because my legs still felt hot. I took my usual seat at the back and all of a sudden a blonde guy busts into the room.

"Please say I'm not late!" he says. He was clearly another ice student except for the fact that he wore light blue with yellow unlike everyone else who wore light blue and white. I seemed a little out there too though because I had black instead of white.

"Very close but no, you can take a seat with Ryan there" she says pointing at me. "Now class today we will be practicing on using ice in everyday magic. Does anybody have an idea what you could use it for?"

"Making your water colder?" says a kid at the front.

"Keeping the house cool in the summer?" says another. A few more ideas are spat out before Greyrose shows us what we can really do with it. There were about twenty things and she had each of us practice one. The blonde guy and I had to use our magic to freeze some steaks.

"Didn't get a chance for an intro, my name's Jordan" he says holding out a hand. "You seem like you need a night out. Romulus, tonight we become legends among the women of this school."

"Sounds good to me." After a few minutes we had 9 pounds frozen and ProfessorGreyrose said that they were for a barbecue at the end of the week.

"Meet me in the commons in an hour" Jordan says pointing to me. "And wear something nice."

"You don't like my snow serpent clothes?"

"No I do, but it's not fit for picking up women. Try getting a suit that fits, that means no baggy pants or a shirt that's tight." After he left I got on Zayden and teleported to my small cottage. I went inside to my wardrobe and took a look at my clothes. I put on my _Old Smokey's Hat_ in my usual colors and _Crusher's winter vestment_ finally my _frostsoled boots _with my_ death mastery amulet_.

"I think I'm ready for my night on the town."

_20 minutes later_

"Nice outfit! Tell me, how did you get level 25 clothes when you're in a level 15 class?"

"Well there was a…incident and I leveled up like A TON, nice suit." He was wearing an ice blue suit with a neon yellow under shirt and trim, the ring on his finger was a perfect sapphire on a silver band.

"Why thank you very much, now let's see what to do with that wand?" all of a sudden he thrusts his hand out and my wand turns into a ring.

"What the heck man?"

"Don't worry, it changes back overnight, now come on! Time for a night on the town."


	5. Chapter 5

We start to walk into somebody's house, there was a huge party going on and I didn't know anybody there. Jordan introduces me to a few of his friends and we really hit it off. There was a pair of guys who were both 14 like us and his adoptive older sister who is 16. One of the guys was named RyanGhostWhisper, he's a death student. And the other was his brother Carson MythCaster, whose name is self-explanatory to his school. His older sister's name is SydneeRubyShine; she's a level 65 fire wizard at the moment.

"Hey Jordan! Do you mind if I call a friend and see if she wants to come over?" I ask walking up to him.

"Sure man, this isn't my house is it?" he replies. I pick up my chat bracelet and start to dial in Emma's name. When she picked up I told her what was going on and she said she'd be here in at least 5 minutes. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet and I was wondering if she was okay.

_10 minutes later_

Emma walked in with another girl who looked like a life student. The girl walked up to Ryan and gave him a kiss. Emma looked amazing tonight; she had her hair put into a braid that drooped over her left shoulder.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Emma asks.

"Wait, what's going on?" I ask her.

"That's my Half-brother Ryan, aren't you supposed to be grounded" she says. "Wait a minute, if you're here then Carson is too, oh where is he. You guys know what mom says, you can't be out this late with Malistare on the hunt for you!"

"Don't worry about it, Carson and I will be just fine. Besides we got the whole gang here, Malorn is in the back making some AWESOME slushies."

"Can some one please tell me what the heck is going on right now?" I ask. Emma and Ryan take turns explaining how they have the same mom but different dads. At some point Ryan explains why he has Emma's dads name but it gets lost in all the other facts.

_After the party_

"Hey Emma, you want to come hang out at my place for a little bit?" I ask her while we walk around RavenWood. The moonlight was making her look even more gorgeous than usual. "Look there's been something I needed to say since we bumped into each other. I really like you and I want to get to know you better."

"Rom, I had no idea" she says. "I do know that I like you too, but because of the whole 'saving my life' thing…I just need some time to think about this. Next time I see you I'll have an answer."

"But that'll be on Monday; I can't wait that long. I have the impatient nature of a fire student in a body meant for ice."

"You'll have an answer on Monday and no sooner. Got it?

"Ya; see you on Monday then."

_Saturday at noon_

I sat there at my table thinking. What did she mean she'd have to think it through? Doesn't matter right now; I signed up for a 2v2 player tournament with Jordan yesterday (We found out towards the end of the party that we can't be stopped when we fight together). Jordan had this kind of strategic air around him that helped a lot. My new muscle size was more of a disadvantage because I still couldn't judge how strong I am.

I'm gonna drop you into the beginning of the fight because the rest of my morning was VERY bland. I'm standing the first spot with Jordan in his non-suite outfit of some awesome armor. I guess he stitched it because he was what looked like the Bird caller's set except for he was wearing a pair of pants that looked like any pair of jeans except made of softer fabric with feathers hanging on the sides. I could see the resemblance from the ring he wore to the wand he was using now. _That spell did come in handy; I didn't have to haul my wand around all night._

"You Ready hot shot?" he asks. "Don't worry about it. We know we work well together so just stay positive."

"What's the plan?" I say pointing to the girls we're fighting. One was like 15 and a Storm student, while her friend was a little 12-year-old life student but still close to our levels.

"Looks like the little one worked her ass off to get into a fight like this so early. And her friend slacked off most of the time. I'll get the older one. You okay with the little one?" Jordan says. He was picking his card already and I was behind.

"Sounds perfect, I would get the crap beat out of me by a Storm student." The Life girl put a trap on me and then the storm girl used a thunder snake.

"Ice trap!" Jordan yells as the card disintegrates.

"Spirit shield!" I yell after him. I learned that one just today before I came here. The next round started, which is where, I usually throw out an attack but today I 'm saving up for my Evil Snowman. Doesn't sound like it'd do a whole lot of damage to most people but when my clothes give me another like 50 points of damage at a level 15-20 match it's a lot. My girl put on a blade which I assumed was a treasure card but I have no idea what level they get their blade spell so…whatever.

"Hey Jordan, the life girl is saving up for some big spell. Let's finish them off quick."

"I got ya bro. need an elemental blade?" he says pulling out his card.

"Ya, that would be perfect." _Now it's my turn_. "Ice trap!" the spiked figure appeared around her and then she got a look of worry on her face.

"Elemental blade!" he yells letting one of his pips disappear. The three round discs float around the top my head in a familiar way. The ice blade giving off a cool feeling; the fire blade doing exactly the opposite while the storm blade gave off static at every moment.

The next round I took some major damage from a storm shark and then a leprechaun. _You have that spell for a reason, come on, and take them out now!_ I hated this other voice I kept hearing since my incident, it was like listening to a darker version of me. But this time he was right. The Karakuri Blast would finish both of them off with the traps and the blade.

"Hey Jordan, I'm finishing this" I say starting to pull the card from one of three special slot in my deck.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I could see I trace of approval in his eyes but also wonder.

"I have my own spell, I'll explain later" the card was now starting to disintegrate in mid-air. "Karakuri Blast!" a brilliant flash of black and blue envelopes the other team and the both pass out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have our winner! Romulus and Jordan; you'll be moving on to the next round. See you in 20 minutes!" says the announcer.

**Hey guys. If you actually read this story then sorry I didn't get some more chapters posted sooner but this summer just sucked and it came back to haunt my school year so far. But my girlfriend Tiana gave me a little inspiration that turned into 2 chapters in 3 days. Thanks for reading. by the way I need 1 OC for Romulus' sister. PEACE OFF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for coming back for another chapter of the extremely awesome story of mine, just wanted to say to listen during the part where Ryan Fights Savannah. **_ watch?v=FCEAcoSxyBs&list=PLr_Haio1MBX-kcrrxICgoHX6028HOBh4P&index=1_

"I can explain." I tell Jordan.

"What the FUCK was that man? You nearly KILLED them."

"Look just let me tell you what I did, I promise it'll all make sense afterwards" I say. It took about ten minutes but I was able to tell him about all that had happened to me since I came to Ravenwood 3 weeks ago. As I went on his eyes just kept getting bigger.

"So you can do that blue black explosion thing because of a condition that a doctor Merle assigned to you said was passed down from your parents."

"You could say it like that" I say looking up. We started to walk back to the arena knowing that our match started soon. Now that he knew about the blast I could use it more often. It was getting confusing because I didn't pay attention to who we were going to fight now and neither had Jordan. This was turning into a big question. For all we know we could be going up against people at the top of our division and that would be a BIG problem. As we walked into the arena I saw someone I never would have expected; my little sister and her boyfriend. This was going to be harder than I thought.

You see, my little sister has a rendition of my power. Her colors are blue and green because her secondary school is life. Let me give you an idea of what she's like. She is a complete book worm, is pretty shy except for when you annoy her because she goes ballistic then. She has electric blue hair with eyes as white as snow. She wears glasses and usually you'll find her with a book.

Never would've seen it coming that she would be in a tournament though. "Savannah? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be buried in some book at home."

"I thought I'd try one of these out for a change. Really it was Felix's idea" she said walking over.

"Good to see you Ryan, how's the whole…you know BOOM! Thing going along?"

"I was hospitalized a few days ago because it like; I guess it took over me." So I gave them a brief run-down before the announcer started the match.

"Alright man she's your sister so how strong is she?" Jordan asks. He picks his card before I have a chance to see it.

"She can do the Karakuri blast just like me" I tell him. "But for some reason it's never been quite as strong as mine."

"Well that's perfect; Felix looks easy enough, you want me too get him?"

"Ya, Savannah won't know what hit her." I took a look at my deck and saw that I had my elemental and spirit shields. _This is perfect, Savannah is an Ice like me but Felix is a Myth! Better start off with the elemental though_. Savannah uses the same move as me but Felix summons a troll minion.

"Major Ice Blast!" Jordan yells. A wand spell was a good idea. I'm starting to think that he's a bit too much on the Offensive side for an Ice student though.

"Elemental Shield!" I saw the shields pop up in front of and start swirling around my body. The battle was off to a tense start; you could feel the pressure in the arena as we each chose our next card. My cards were still looking good except for the fact that the Karakuri wasn't there. _I know that look on her face, she got the card before me, and this isn't good_. I settled for a snow serpent because I didn't get a power pip that turn.

"Ryan, what's going on with her?" Jordan asks.

"She just got her blast. I'm looking all over my deck but I can't find…here it is!" I pull the card out just as the round starts.

"Evil Snowman!" Savannah yells, again, not what I was expecting.

"Cyclops!" Felix yells.

**I'm gonna cut in here and say that these battles get kinda boring to me but I don't know about you so…ya. Skip these parts if you want to.**

"Snow Serpent!" the battle was almost over_, this round I'll be able to take them out!_ The only problem was she had first turn and could do the same thing. _Maybe if I use beguile, no that won't work_. He pulled out the Karakuri and hoped that savannah wouldn't use it.

"Satyr!" she shouted. _It never crossed my mind that she would want to heal up first._

"Major flame blast!" Felix yells. Two fireballs descended onto Jordan lighting his clothes on fire. "Feeling a bit **hot** over there man?"

"Oh you so just made the list!" Jordan says pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Now that you're on there, Cyclops!"

"Karakuri Blast!" the energy built up inside of me burst out onto them and knocked Felix down but Savannah-being more used to it because they used it on each other at home all the time-remained standing but still lost the rest of her health.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, this rounds winners!" yells the announcer pointing at me and Jordan.

_Over at my house after the fight_

"We rocked them out of the stadium! If she hadn't have had that satyr spell they would've been dunzo in the first round!" Jordan says running in grabbing his dads' sword and stabbing in the air.

"Right? The best part was there faces when they lost!" I said sitting down on his couch. There was still one thing bugging me though, _what is Emma gonna say when she hears about this?_

"Rom that was so unfair! I had the card to but I decided not to use it and be nice for a change" says savannah walking in.

"Jordan look away now! She's giving us the look!" He quickly averts his eyes. The look looks a little something like a white female Morgan Freeman on drugs. That's all I'm gonna say about it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Monday before class**_

_**Song preference today will either be Enemies or Bully by Shinedown**_

"Hey Emma!" I shout waving to her. "Look, I thought about…us a lot yesterday and I realized we just wouldn't be a good match up, we can still hang out though if that's fine with you."

"I was actually about to say the same thing, see you during Death class?"

"Definitely" I start to walk inside and at the front of the room stood Emma's half-brother Ryan. He looked at me and gave a little wink. I sat down next to Jordan and took out my text book. _Wonder what Ryan's doing here? _Once the bell rung and everybody was quieted down he spoke up.

"Mornin' class, my name is Mr. Frostcaster; I'll be your substitute for today, Ms. Greyrose was called out on personal business for the next week. Please tell me where you left off in your textbooks."

"Sir, we're on page 115" says a girl named Holly at the front of the class. As I look at the page I realized that we were finally going to learn the ice wyvern, _has everyone else really leveled up that quickly?_ The next hour or so really flew by and I found out that at my level I needed to go on a quest like, now. Everyone else was quest crazy right now and I was slacking off. Jordan slid his notebook over, _wanna go questing after school?_ So of course I wrote down yes. He gave me knowing look and I knew he meant we had to try our new spell.

"Romulus, can you tell me what I just said?" he looked at me seriously and I could tell he meant business.

"No sir, I can't." he then walked up to me and pointed to a phrase in the text.

"Please read lines 5 and 8" Ryan said. I could tell this wasn't good.

"Summoning the Wyvern takes some of the utmost concentration at the level learned but becomes much easier the more it is cast. Know that when it is summoned for the first time it will attack you instead of the enemy to see if you are worthy or not of its power." Man, this spell was starting to sound like a backfire. After that he went back to the front of the room, and believe me I payed a lot more attention to make sure that didn't happen again.

"Tomorrow we will head over to Triton Avenue so you can practice the spell. Now go! You guys still got to get to your next class!"

"Meet me over at Bartelby after school and we'll head over to Krokotopia. I'm having some troubles in that stupid pyramid with all those hot-heads running around."

"Got it, make sure you get a new deck before though, I know you've been saving money using that level 15 deck but man you're gonna run out of cards too fast against a boss. See ya."

_**In the middle of my death class**_

"Okay now that we've reviewed the banshee I think I'll let you guys in on what the next spell you'll learn is. Alright now guesses, anybody; here's a hint, these creatures are known for their teeth."

"Gargoyle?" Emma asks raising her hand from her spot in the grass.

"No, any other guesses? Come on, don't be shy!" a couple more students took a guess until he told us that is the vampire. I'd been waiting so long too learn this spell that I could hardly sit still. He handed us the card and said to start practicing on it. That's what I liked about Malorn, Learn by doing things rather than reading about it. Summoning the vampire took a lot more power than I thought. When I finally did get it his coffin was too small and he was stuck, after a few more tires I was able to get him up and about, it was pretty cool because when he got done flying around he stood there next to me waiting for instructions.

"Alright! Looks like you guys got the hang of that in 2 seconds. Now what I want you to do is find a partner and let them fight!" Malorn said. Everyone matched up pretty quick except for Emma.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Yep, are you?"

"Please, I was born ready! Vampire! Attack!" the too vampires were now in the air flying around and fighting each other, it was starting to look like Emma's was going to win. "Bite him!" the vampire took my advice and bit the other on the neck. I was able to see the transfer of energy and soon count awesome (as I now called him) had Emma's on the ground and soon gone.

"Good call with the bite!" Emma said walking up. "I can't believe I forgot about that!" Malorn soon dismissed the class and I headed over too Bartelby, but first I had to get Zayden from where he was tied up. I stroked his back and he nudged me with his head telling me I could get on. As I swung up onto the muscled back I felt him tense up and when we turned around standing there was Malistare. He gave a smirk and then teleported off in a black smoke leaving a note behind. _I don't have time for this! I'll read it when I get home later_.

_**Later on in Krokotopia**_

"Thank you so much for the help you've been giving to us!" says Professor Winthrop as we start to head out on our next quest. "Please remember to be careful against those kroks while you're out there!" As we entered the royal hall and saw quite a few colossi we had to come up with a new strategy.

"Okay so these guys are balance which means that they will have weakness; try and get a lot of traps put up. Maybe using that useful little wyvern plus a trap will kill them. How much mana do you have left?"

"Enough to finish this quest but after that I'll need to go look for some wisps." I say starting to pull out my wand. "He said to lower the population right?"

"Ya, why?" he then looked at Zayden and his jaw dropped. "Do you really think that he can take those things on, I mean he's strong but."

"Trust me it'll be fine, you should too, your hydra looks like he could use a good fight." He then proceeded to tell me about how all mounts have a name and his hydra's name is triplet. Soon we both had our athames out and were wasting the colossi. At one point I saw the hydra standing on ones chest and repeatedly breathing lightning ice and fire in its face. Zayden and I got down to business on them though. We were like a machine _bite stab shank claw_ was pretty much all I heard for 10 minutes before we finished up.

"I think we did a HUGE number on them, now to get our stuff from the good professor and head out to the clubs, _ooo ooo!_" Jordan said riding up to me. "Better believe that those women are going to be holding on to their sanity with me in this mood!"

"They try and hold onto it anyway. It's just that you don't notice because your to busy molesting them." I say jokingly.

"It's not molesting, it's call persistency. And besides man, I'm not rolling through life like this. It's just giving me a better chance at finding the right girl."

"Oh so Mr. Lady's man has a soft side now does he?" we started to walk out when we were stopped by a mander saying that the professor had left to the library and we should meet him there in order to collect our rewards.

_**Hey guys Ryan Roach here. Just wanted to say that right now there aren't going to be a ton of cliffhangers except for the note from Malistare that we'll get more into next chapter. Thanks for checking out another chapter, spread the word and yell WATERMELOOOOOOOOOON at least once today, bye**_


End file.
